Fire from within
by Corp. Jack Haven
Summary: A young Dragon-pony wakes up with no memory of his life. Can he figure out his fate? Will he be able to find the courage to stand up and fight the encroaching darkness? (Sorry for the sucky summary. Hope you enjoy) Rated T for Some language, slight suggestive scenes, and violence. Slight OC X Luna later in the story. (Updates will be slow!) (ANTHRO STORY!)
1. Act 0 -Part 1

A/N Got another story to write! Yay! Now I feel I should say that I am sorry for the other stories not being written on.

Let me explain that real quick. I have a life *Le GASP*... Yea that one was terrible NEVER saying that one again. ANYWAY moving on I will not be writing on my other stories for now Becuase of...well I kinda lost intrest and ideas for the other stories. But this one will NOW take precidence! Also quick note this story is all pony characters. So if you hate this kind of stuff...THEN WHY ARE YOU EVEN READING THIS? Anyway if you are reading this to just enjoy the story go right ahead! Enjoy - Haven

Ooh! P.S (Disclaimer) I do not own MLP or the events that will happen that coincide with the show and I do not own the songs that I will link into this story! All I own are the OOC moments and my personal pony character (along with any that anyone else might put in.) Also this is a ANTRHO story. So if you don't like this sort of thing...Well. You saw what I said earlier.

P.P.S These will be in acts due to the size (And content) of each chapter (And also the fact that I will be trying to do at LEAST weekly updates.) There also might be sections at the start where the character pauses to say hi, Explain what happened during a transition between chapters, or other such things. (Though these moments might not be in some of the chapters.)

P.P.P.S (Yeesh!) There will be author notes at certain points in the story. These notes will be marked like this [a/n _]. And there will also be links to music for certain scenes. These links will be at the start of each chapter. Also there WILL be some language and MAYBE some suggestive themes (Maybe)

Ok thats all. ENJOY!

_** FIRE FROM WITHIN **_

A MLP fanfiction

By CORP. Jack Haven.

Act 1 -Part 1

(Link of the chap watch?v=P5WF5VWBwjA Song by BobGmbH)

(_ speaking to reader)

Um...hi. I guess I should introduce myself adn explain why I'm writing this journal.

My name is Flash Fire, I am 18 (I think) and I am (As far as I know) [A/N The reason for the uncertanty will be explained soon] a half-dragon and half-pony. I have green fur that covers all of my body except my wings which have darker green scales. I also have red eyes that can transform into reptile eyes (Slits) when I get mad, and a Dark black mane and tail. I have a marking on my flank in the shape of a Green tinged wing surrounded by green flecks of fire. And for some reason a necklace I wear gives me basic (and I mean VERY basic) Command of levitation, the ability to check any object for magic, and the ability to disguise myself as a normal Pegasi. Oh! I should probably explain what I meant when I said those things earlier about me being 'unsure' of certain things. Well that takes me back into my past. FAR back.

(In a random cave somewhere)

"Uhn..." I groaned as I sat up, The blanket falling off of me. 'Wait, blanket? Where did that come from?' I thought as sleep faded. after a moment another thought rushed into my still-sleepy mind 'In fact... where am I?' I looked around and saw I was in a cave of some sort. and as I took in my surroundings another thought came to me. One that was MUCH more startling. 'In fact...WHO am I?!' as I began to panic I tried to calm myself down "Ok calm down there's gotta be a reason for this. You're ok, You're ok..." and slowly but surely my heartbeat calmed down and my panic began to recede. After I was fully calmed down I walked over to the note and pushed the rock off of it. The note looked rather torn and wet but was still legible for the most part. It read:

"Dear Flash Fire. If you are reading this than ****** and I have left you in the cave in which you were born. Hopefully you can forgive us but this must be done so that ***** does not ******* and that you must ******* to realize your destiny as ********** Just remember that we love you and that you must do what needs to be done. Goodbye my son. -*****"

[A/N The ***'s are sections that are unreadable.]

I shake my head in confusion after reading the letter and mutter, "Well that explains who I am...But what do they mean 'my destiny'? I wish this letter was more legible." I was about to walk away but I noticed that there was object taped to the other side of the paper so I flipped it over with my hand and found a necklace with a single round, flat, grey stone on it. as I pulled it off of the back of the letter there was a small message from a different pony than the one who wrote the note. It read "You'll need this. The stone on it came from your pops' homeland. Good luck my son. Your father-*****" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and muttered, "Well thanks 'Pops' but how is this going to help me?" As I spoke I decided to put on the necklace and as I did so I felt a sudden rush of power flow through me. As I did a sudden voice came out of nowhere saying, "My son. Hear the voice of your father. This necklace was made by your mother. It holds a portion of her power that will allow you to cast VERY basic magic. Just concentrate and imagine the effect you want, and it will happen. Just Remember that this power has limits. Also know that this necklace will disguise your Thestral appearance to that of an ordinary Pegasi. Goodbye my son. Your mother and I love you..."

As the voice faded I decided to try to lift the rock using this 'power' I had been given. As I had been instructed I closed my eyes and imagined the rock lifting into the air. as I did I heard a 'whish' sort of noise and as I opened my eyes I saw the rock slowly lift into the air while being surrounded by a dark green aura as I saw this I gasped and...The rock dropped and shattered on the ground. "Damn!" I grunted in annoyance. But while I was feeling anger I also felt exhilerated. I had just used MAGIC! With almost NO training! This was a great accomplishment but I knew that I had to look around for some supplies of some kind or I wouldn't last a single day out here. Plus I needed to see if there was any form of civilization around here. So with those goals in mind, I stepped forth, Into the light...

(Cue this music watch?v=IUpGlq2ZE9g [by Antti Martikainen])

Next chapter will be up by AT LEAST next week. Hopefully I can put it up faster though.


	2. Act 1-Part 1

Act 1 - part 1

(Link of the chap watch?v=tUR6zJcQ6MA [By Antti Martikainen])

[A/N Yay I managed to get this out before a few months have passed! (Don't expect that to always happen!) Enjoy!]

It's Flash Fire again. So after all of that crazyness I explained earlier I managed to forage around and found some food and some loose wood that I could use to fix up my cave a little. Made it MUCH more homy. That and I spotted something in the forest. Here is what happened...

As I walked through the forest I spotted some strange ruined castle. I seemed to be almost... Drawn, to it somehow. Like I was almost meant to find it somehow. As I approached it I felt like I ...belonged here...Amongst the spires. As I moved deeper and deeper into the ruins the broken ceiling overhead made light come through sporadicly in sections. Casting shadows in some areas and simple blacking out other sections. As I moved deeper into the castle I couldn't help but admire the mighty ancient tapestries that somehow withstood the march of time. The ancient wall has ivy that clung to them and many grassy plants grew in-between the flagstones. As I walked through the passageways I found a magestic atrium with pillars that streched high to the ceiling. But as I stood there I suddenly noticed a picture off to the side of the room that had a mighty dragon with ponies by his side defeating what looked to be a horde of mutant ponies with holes in their legs and arms. The picture seemed somehow familiar to me. But how could that be? I had never seen this before in my life... And it was then that I noticed something in the picture. the dragon was wearing something familiar... I muttered aloud, "Is that... My nec-" All of a sudden my musing was intterupted by some voices from nearby so I quckly ducked into the nearest bit of shrubbery to make sure I wasn't seen. As the voices drew closer I began to hear what the voices were saying, "... Don't see why we hadda' come out here fer... Ain't nuthin' out here but the forest critters n' some bats!" The first voice said with a accent I couldn't place. The second replied, "I Don't know about that ... I'm SURE I felt some sort of magic imprint here somewhere. And I intend to find it!" I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous at how the second voice spoke but I stayed put. There was no way they could find me right?...Right? "It's coming from over here!' The voice call out from right nearby my position. 'Crapcrapcrap!' I screamed in my head as I noticed the forms were getting closer and closer. I was panicking inside as I held a debate inside my head. Basically it had three sides to it.

1-RUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUN-

2-Maybe that shield on the wall above me is magic and they are sensing that! Yeah your fiiiiine...

3- PANIC YOUR ASS OFF THEY ARE LOOKING FOR YOU!

And of course I panicked and ran at once. Yeap. I multi-task like that. Immediatly as I started running the second voice yelled, "Over there! The pressure is coming from that pony's direction! Follow him!" And as I ran through the passageways trying to escapefrom the two shapes following me something random yet completely expected happened. The floor gave out. Typical. But as I fell and fell with my eyes closed just WAITING for the impact to happen and...Wait a second... I haven't felt an impact yet. And why do I not feel like I'm not falling anymore? as I opened my eyes I saw that I was surrounded by some sort of purple bubble of some kind. As I looked around in confusion a rope came out of no-where and hooked around me. the first voice spoke saying, "Got im'!" The second voice then irritably replied, "Well pull him up here then!" As I was being pulled up towards the two forms I noticed something coming up behind them. I yelled, "Look out! There's something behind you!" but of course they ignored me and the figure stood up behind them. And as I watched with terrified eyes the figure shoved them into the hole with me. And down we went...


	3. Act1 -Part 2

** Chapter 3- A not-so-bad awakening.**

A/N Sorry for the long wait everyone! Had some Fam trouble and some college shtuff that had to be done. Hopefully soon I can speed this story writing up and release more than once a month. Anyway I've had some trouble figuring out what to do for this chapter. I've figured that if I feel like it doesn't work out then I can change it later.  
>(P.S) Also I will be including fandom characters. Some will just be cameos and others will be in the story. I also will be staying with lore shippings. A.K.A characters that seem to be together in the show will be together. (Though in one or two cases I may have fan shippings as well. But only for ONE OR TWO characters!)<br>Anyway. Enjoy the story everyone! (Everypony for those bronies and pegasisters!) -Corp Jack Haven.

As I came to I groaned in pain and shifted off of my wings to the side. But as I did I suddenly sat up in suprise and confusion. How was I awake? I should have been a splat on the floor of that pit! Or wake up in a dungeon! Not in some corfortable bed somewhere. As I looked around I noticed that not only was I not in a cell I was in a hospital room, warm and well-rested. I muttered in confusion, "Where am I?" as I looked around the room I noticed that my necklace was on a table to the side so I stood up and got out of bed and re-attached my necklace to my neck. And as I was preparing to leave the door opened and in walked a white-skinned earth pony with pink hair and a nurse's cap on her head. She at first appeared to be startled for a moment. Then she seemed to collect herself and said, "Sorry, We were'nt expecting you to be up so soon. Do you remember what happened to you?" I gave her a look of confusion and decided to say, "No, Sorry. All I remember is my name and some sparse memories." I didn't like to lie but I felt like I should keep the castle in the woods a secret, for now at least. The nurse nodded and asked, "So, what's your name then?" I held out my hand and said, "Flash fire. Strange name I know. But it is my name." The nurse nodded and shook my hand saying, "Not the strangest name that I've heard. I'm Nurse Redheart." I nodded and asked her, "Did anyone in particular bring me here?" Redheart nodded and said, "Princess Twilight and her freind Applejack did." I raised an eyebrow but said, "Okaaay...and would you mind showing me the way out of here? It's a nice place and all but I kinda need to go back to my home." The nurse scratched the back of her head and said, "Right, sorry...uh the way out is down the hallway and to the left. Oh turn to the right when you exit this room." I nodded my thanks and headed out to see if I could figure out what to do next.

A/N Yay! Good to be back. And this time around i mean to make some headway! Hope you all enjoy the next chapter(S). Peace. -Haven


	4. Act1-part 3

_**Fire From Within Chapter 4**_

_**-Friends? Already?-**_

A/N Yay! Under a month update! WOOOOOOO! Whelp Right now as I am writing this note I have been on a writing spree! Also I am running on PURE ADRENALIN RIGHT NOW. So I maaaay not be 100% here right now. Eh? What's that Mr. Giant head? Shut the hell up and write the story? Sur yes sur! Joking aside I hope to be able to write these chapters quicker than I have been. Wish meh luck! Oh and also...

Enjoy your read! -Haven

As I walked out of the clinic I streched my wings in the sunlight peeking over the roofs of the nearby buildings. As I stretched I took in my surroundings. I was in a fairly large town with many differently designed buildings. Everything SEEMED nice and calm. But the instant as I turned around..."HI!" I leaped back from the Pink-haired individual that had appeared out of thin air behind me. I slowly raised an eyebrow and said, "Yes? Can I...help you...?" Her face all of a sudden got a MASSIVE smile on it and she launched into a speel about how I was 'new in town' because she had 'never seen me in town before' and how we could be 'best friends' and then all of a sudden she leaped into the air with a gasp and said, "Meet me at the library in 10 minutes!" and rushed off leaving...was a dust cloud behind her? I sighed scratching the back of my head in confusion and decided to shuffle that one off in the 'never going to think about this random stuff again' section of my head. Shaking my head I walked up to two earth ponies and asked them, 'Hey do either of you know where somepony called 'Twilight Sparkle' lives?" One of them, a female that was wearing a stetson, turned to me and said, "Shure do! She lives in the library. Down thata way." she points down the street I was standing on. I thanked her and walked down that direction. Only briefly remembering that that was where the pink pony told me to go...


End file.
